Not That Girl
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: Joe may be the guy for Macy, but Macy…well, she was not that girl. Joe was with Stella, Stella; gold hair with her gently curls. That’s the girl he chose, and heaven knows, she’s not that girl." Joe/Macy, Stella/Joe, and slight Macy/Nick.


"Hey Macy, Stella." Joe Lucas walked up to the two girls who were currently standing at their lockers chatting about some guy who spilled some chemical all over himself in science. The doctors say he should recover, well, maybe.

"Hey," Stella greeted happily. Macy just gave a polite smile and a small wave, turning back to her locker. Joe noticed that Macy seemed to be doing a lot of that these days, but was it just him, or was it with everyone? Just then Michael, a boy Macy had known just as long as Joe, passed by and waved to Macy.

"Hey Misa," He greeted.

"Hi Michael," Just then said boy walked over and it seemed he pushed Joe out of the way to get to her. "How have you been?"

"Good, how about you? You looked kinda down in Biology."

"Oh, just feeling sick, but I'm better now. Walk me to class?" Macy offers.

"Would be honored," Michael stuck out his arm and Macy giggled before slipping her arm through his. Once they were out of sight Joe spun to Stella.

"Is it just me, or did Macy just blow me off?"

"She blowed you off, yeah," Stella confirmed. "Anyway, need any help on your Math homework tonight?"

"Actually, I do," Joe says, completely forgetting about Macy.

"Great, see you tonight at six?"

"Sounds awesome, bye Stella," Joe leaves shyly, a blush making a way to his cheeks. Why the hell was he blushing? He was a freaking boy, he doesn't blush!

"Don't worry; when you first start dating someone you really like, blushing is totally natural."

"Macy? I thought you went to class with Michael?" He says as Macy matches pace's with him.

"Yeah, well, he ditched me for his girlfriend. Well, technically I ditched him, his girlfriend doesn't really like me so when she showed up, it was just…awkward." Michael has a girlfriend huh?

"Then why was he being all flirty and gentlemen-like to you?"

"Michael is like my older brother, he lives next door to me, did you know that?" Hm, No, Joe did not know that.

"Oh, cool, I guess." Joe felt weird walking so close to Macy. Like she emitting some sort of hot energy, it reminded of him when he was with Stella. Which reminded him of what Macy said in the first place, "Wait a second," Joe says stopping in the middle of the hallway. "How did you know Stella and I got together?"

"Stella tells me everything, Joe. Besides the whole school is talking about it." Macy said matter-of-factly.

Joe was confused, they had just gotten together yesterday, did news seriously spread that quickly around here?

"But-" Joe was cut off by the sound of a crash. He turned to see Macy lying on the floor; she had tripped over a book someone had left on the floor. "Mace are you ok?" He reached down to help her up, but was shocked by a…shock? A shock from Macy. Macy stared surprised back up at Joe.

"Ow, you shocked me." Joe didn't reply, it was totally silent, and Macy felt her heart leaping in her chest. Joe's dark eyes were boring into hers, no way did he not feel the heat radiating between both of them.

"Sorry," Joe whispered. He put his hand back out and grabbed hers, this time Macy decided to ignore the sensation that ran through her. After all, she could not do this again; she had been over this a million times! Joe may be the guy for Macy, but Macy…well, she was not that girl. Joe was with Stella, Stella; gold hair with her gently curls. That's the girl he chose, and heaven knows, she's not that girl.

"Don't worry, see you later Joe." Macy mummers before almost running away.

* * *

At lunch, Macy found herself daydreaming about her and Joe. She imagined herself, but more Stella-like, with pearls and roses. How she wished she could be Stella. _Don't start_. A voice whispered in her head, it was only going to hurt worse when Joe and Stella showed up; hugging and kissing.

"Hey guys," Stella greeted walking up, hand-in-hand with Joe. Both Kevin and Nick greeted her 'hello' while Macy just put on her fake '_I'm so happy_' smile.

Joe sat next to Stella, who sat next to Nick. Nick sat next to Macy, while Macy sat next to Kevin. Good, as far from Joe as possible. Macy silently prayed 'thanks'. It seemed almost immediate that Stella and Joe started making out, it made Macy's stomach ache, and her heart felt like busting.

"Guys, that's so gross, stop," Kevin demanded playfully while throwing a fry at them. Stella and Joe pulled apart and they both were blushing, but Joe just stared at Stella. It was like the way he had stared at Macy just earlier that day, but this time there was an emotion she hadn't seen the first time. _Love_. Joe looked at Stella like he was in love.

"Mace, are you ok?" Nick put his hand on Macy's, to get her attention. "You look a little green."

"No, Nick, I'm not ok. Will you take me away from here?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "Of course, c'mon let's go." He still had a tight grip on her hand as he led her away from three confused bodies, and two uneaten lunches. Not once did Macy look back, she couldn't bear to do it. "What's wrong?" Nick finally asks when they are a safe distance from the cafeteria. Macy was planning on telling Nick, but she just broke down crying instead. "Macy?" worry was evident in his voice as he held on tightly to her.

"I'm not that girl," Macy whispers.

"Oh, Mace," Nick whispers, finally catching on. He should have known Macy was in love with Joe, it was so obvious by the way she acted around him. Nick thinks he actually did know it; he just didn't want to admit it fully.

"What do I do now?" Macy already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it.

"Move on Macy, you need to move on," It broke his heart to say those words to vulnerable little Macy, because he knew it would hurt her.

"Not yet, I can't just yet Nick."

"Take your time." Nick hums to Macy and rocks her back and forth.

"I'm not that girl…" Nick hears her repeat over and over again. He wants to tell her that she could be _his_ girl, that though she wasn't _that girl_ for Joe, she _was_ _that girl_ for him. But he'll wait, he'll wait as long as it takes for her to move on, and for her to feel comfortable enough for him to takes Joe' place. A place where he can finally be _that guy_.

* * *

**Ok, i'm not too pleased with how this turned out. It's late, I'm tired, but I was inspired, so...yeah. This is the product of that, and i know it's not**

**much, but i hope you enjoyed anyway. You probably didn't, but a review would be nice (: Love, Victoria  
**


End file.
